


Worthy

by solnyshkonatalia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Field Trip, Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Worthy, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Shy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solnyshkonatalia/pseuds/solnyshkonatalia
Summary: Peter just wanted his classmates to have a fun field trip. He didn't think his idea would backfire.Translation in French: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388419
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 622
Collections: Marvel Stories





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks if this is stolen, the answer is no. I orphaned it when I deleted my old account, and now I'm reposting it :)

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asks nervously. He doesn’t look up from the paper where he’s scribbling formulas.

“Uh oh. Last week I thought we were almost at ‘dad’, and now we’re back to Mr. Stark? What gives, kid? Am I in trouble?”

“That was an accident,” Peter mumbles, turning red at the reminder of the time he almost called Tony ‘dad’. “Forget it.”

“No, Pete, it’s okay. I liked it. You can call me dad if you want.” Tony tries not to laugh, but it’s not mean laughter. He’s overjoyed that the kid sees him as a father figure. “C’mon, spit it out. You’re acting weird.”

“No I’m not! I just...um. I have a favor to ask? Promise you won’t laugh?”

“I won’t laugh. Whatever you want is yours, bud.”

“Well, it’s not a material thing. And you don’t have to say yes! It’s just...well, my class is touring the tower this Friday. It’s cool if you’re busy, but I just thought it would be really cool for all the other kids if the Avengers could kinda...make an appearance?”

“That’s all?” Tony asks, almost shocked at how anxious Peter was just to ask that. “Of course, buddy. Consider it done. I’ll even have Thor give all your classmates a chance to try lifting the hammer. They’ll go crazy for that. You’ll be the coolest kid in school.”

“No, Tony, wait. That’s the other thing. I really need you guys to pretend that you don’t know me. I don’t want all that attention; I just want my friends to have fun.” Peter’s voice has the same pleading intensity that it had when he begged Tony not to tell May about Spider-Man. Once again, he’s floored by the pure goodness of this kid.

“Peter, has anyone ever told you how damn selfless you are?” he asks.

“Tony.”

“Yes, I promise. We won’t say a thing. I’m really proud of you.”

-

When the day of the field trip comes, Peter is so excited that even Flash’s teasing can’t get to him. Sure, it almost makes him wish that the Avengers would acknowledge him today just to see the look on Flash’s face, but it’ll be enough just to be able to prove that he’s actually an intern at Stark Industries. That won’t draw any unwanted attention, and it’ll get Flash off his back. That’s all he needs.

When they get to the tower, an intern named Leah hands out visitor badges. She waves shyly at Peter as she passes, and he blushes. Tony always teases him for his crush, but she’s just so sweet and pretty. He flashes his badge to show her that he has it, and she smiles before moving on. Flash watches the interaction with a sour look, and Peter fights off a smug grin. He’s not here to make Flash look dumb. He just wants him to lay off for a bit.

Finally, everyone has a badge, and they start passing through the scanners. Peter panics slightly as FRIDAY recites ‘Visitor, Level 1’ when each student passes through. Even when Leah passes through, she just says ‘Intern, Level 4’. Peter is expecting to draw attention with the usual ‘Peter Parker, Level 10’, but he sighs his relief when FRI just repeats Leah’s credentials. Tony really does think of everything, and yet he thinks Peter is the considerate one.

They only tour the first Research and Development level and the display rooms, but even Peter is still impressed by the stuff there. There are some really cool displays: Cap’s very first shield, the original arc reactor, a notebook of Dr. Banner’s research on gamma radiation. There’s even what Peter knows to be a very bare bones report on the Red Room and another on Hydra’s attempts to recreate Dr. Erskine’s work on Project Rebirth. It’s like an Avengers Museum.

Peter stands and reads a report on Peggy Carter and her work alongside Howard Stark to found SHIELD while the rest of his classmates mill about.

“Did you meet her?” Ned’s voice startles him, and he nearly jumps out of his skin.

“Jesus, Ned!” he whisper-shouts. “No. I wish I could’ve, but she died right before I met To- Mr. Stark.”

“She was a badass,” Ned says reverently.

“Fuck yeah,” MJ agrees, and once again, Peter jumps.

“Why is everyone sneaking up on me today?! I’m gonna have a heart attack.”

“Okay, everyone!” Leah yells, and the students quiet and turn toward her. “That’s it for our tour, but if you’ll follow me, we have something very special for you!”

The noise in the room rises once again as students talk to each other while following Leah to a large auditorium. She instructs everyone to sit in the first row, and a screen comes down as the lights dim. The sound of a projector clicking on can be heard from the back of the room, and the screen lights up with a video of Captain America. It’s a lot like the ones they show at school, except when it finishes, the room goes dark again. Everyone gasps collectively when the screen retracts and the lights come back up to reveal all the Avengers lined up on the stage. Peter laughs silently at the dramatic entrance so obviously coordinated by Tony.

They’re all there - Tony, Steve, Rhodey, Sam, Thor, Nat, Clint, Wanda, Bruce, even Bucky - and Peter feels his heart swell. Tony is such a good dad.

“Hi, everybody!” Tony says over the cheers of Peter’s classmates. “Wow. We haven’t had anyone this small and angsty in the tower since Agent Romanoff was de-aged.” This draws laughter from everyone except Nat, who just looks amused. “Thanks for coming on this tour! Hopefully someday we’ll have some of your bright minds working here at SI. I thought we could do something a little more fun than analyzing statistics and solving equations today, though. Thor, they’re all yours, buddy.”

“Hello, younglings!” Thor’s voice is booming, even in the large auditorium over the cheers of Peter’s classmates. “My friend, Stark, has suggested that it may be quite enjoyable to give you each the chance to lift my hammer! As I’m sure you all know, Mjolnir may only be lifted by those worthy to rule my home, Asgard.”

“Everyone please stay seated,” Steve calls over the excited chatter. “We’ll go down the list I have here. First up is Hannah Abrams!”

One by one, students are called up to the stage and given a chance to lift Mjolnir. It’s definitely fun for everyone, and no one even returns to their seats disappointed after not being able to lift it. Michelle just shrugs and returns to her book. Ned comes back chattering about how cool it is that he just got to touch a god’s hammer.

“Peter Parker?” Steve calls, repressing a familiar smile.

“No thanks,” Peter says, just loud enough to be heard. He doesn’t want to be in the hot seat. Of course, Flash can never let him go.

“What, Penis? Afraid you won’t be able to lift it?” Tony flashes Peter a concerned look, but Peter just shakes his head.

“No one can lift it, Flash,” Michelle says disinterestedly. “That’s kind of the point.”

“Penis! Penis!” Flash starts chanting, ignoring Michelle completely. Before the teachers can stop them, most of the room is chanting. By the time everyone’s calmed down, the damage is done. The Avengers all look defensive. Bucky and Nat look almost homicidal, and Peter is up and walking toward the stage. Anything to get the attention off of himself.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t work out that way when Peter makes a half-hearted attempt to lift Mjolnir, and it rises from the stage in his hand with ease. Everyone is staring at him, surprised to say the least, and he himself is staring at his own hand in awe.

“Young Peter!” Thor delights. He’s the first to regain his bearings, followed by Steve, who clears his throat loudly.

“Well done, Mr. Parker! Umm...Ethan Perkins?”

-

“Okay, Peter, what the fuck?!” Ned whispers. He’s freaking out, along with everyone else in the class. Even the teachers are all staring at him in slightly apprehensive awe. “Does this mean you’re a god?”

“No, Ned! This?” Peter hisses, gesturing around the bus full of students all talking about him. “All of this? Is exactly what I didn’t want. Goddammit, no one is gonna shut up about this for weeks. This is why I told Tony not to make a scene.”

“Why would Mr. Stark make a scene if he barely knows you?” Ned asks, genuinely confused. “I thought you only met him that one time. I didn’t even know you were on a first-name basis.”

“No, I practically live at the tower, dude. I’m friends with all the Avengers.”

“What the hell, dude?!” Ned squeaks. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you literally can’t keep a secret! Does that really matter right now? I’m in the middle of a crisis!”

“Ha, yeah you are.” Michelle laughs and turns in the seat across from them to flash her sketchbook. “It’s funny. I drew you.”

“Thanks, MJ,” Peter says dryly. “You’re a huge help.”

“Come on, Peter. Cheer up. I’m sure Flash is gonna find a way to get the attention back on himself soon enough.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Peter sighs. “This is exhausting, though. I really don’t wanna go back and deal with everyone at the tower. Do you guys wanna have a movie night at my place?”

“Whatever, loser.” Michelle looks back at her sketchbook, but Peter can see her smiling. “I’ll bring Jurassic Park.”

-

Tony, 4:30 PM: Hey, kid. I thought you were coming back to the tower after school? I know it doesn’t take this long to get here.  
Tony, 4:35 PM: Do you not love me anymore?  
Tony, 4:41 PM: Thor wants to celebrate your ‘great achievement’. He’s already trying to plan your trip to Asgard.

Peter, 4:48 PM: Why do you think I decided to go home?

Tony, 4:49 PM: Get your eight-legged little ass over here. I’ll keep the paps away from you, promise.

Peter, 4:50 PM: Can’t. Ned and MJ are coming over for movie night. Sorry, Tony.

Tony, 4:51 PM: Bring them here. My TV’s better.  
Tony, 4:51 PM: What do I have to do to hang out with my kid. I’m sorry you’ve forgotten your old man now that you’re worthy or whatever.

Peter, 5:01 PM: …  
Peter, 5:01 PM: Order pizza.  
Peter, 5:01 PM: And lock Thor out of the screening room.

Tony, 5:02 PM: Done.  
Tony, 5:03 PM: What about Bucky? He goes full Winter Soldier on me when I don’t invite him to movie night and it’s really starting to affect our relationship.

Peter, 5:05 PM: Fine.  
Peter, 5:05 PM: If I have to kick either of you out for being gross in front of my friends, I’m never talking to you again.

Tony, 5:10 PM: Why don’t I invite that girl, Leah? Huh? Mutually-assured destruction.  
Tony, 5:10 PM: Bucky and I are not gross.

Peter, 5:11 PM: You guys make out in front of me at least once a week.

Tony, 5:12 PM: And that’s a very small fraction considering the amount of times we make out in a week. You’re welcome.  
Tony, 5:15 PM: I ordered the pizza. Get over here, Spider-kid.  
Tony, 5:20 PM: And I don’t care that you’re worthy.  
Tony, 5:20 PM: Cause I already knew that.  
Tony, 5:20 PM: But we are talking about that Flash dickhead sometime soon.


End file.
